denial twist
by lotus head
Summary: Tendershipping, kinda. Mostly YnBakuracentric. [The tear never did fall.] ::mentions of blood, brief mm kiss. In a dream. Yup.::


**DISCLAMER **I own a lot of stuff. But none of it is worth much. Therefore, that kind of rules out me owning Yu Gi Oh, doesn't it? I also do not own the song. I only stole the title. XD. The song Denial Twist belongs to the White Stripes.

**WARNINGS** m/m kiss, really really light gore.

**denial twist**

* * *

3000 years spent in darkness can feel both like an eternity and a moment.

Too much thinking, of the past and painful things, of the future and revenge.

-

Sometimes, he missed the muscles he used to have, rather than this thin, frail body.

It was alright, though, because he never had fangs before.

…fangs were more threatening than muscles.

(Plus, it was fun to hear those funny little squeaks his yadounshi made when he grinned at the right angle.)

-

He didn't used to be so cunning and vicious. But that's probably what sitting in a piece of jewelry for 30 centuries does to someone.

-

He always did like gold.

-

Silver was alright though, sometimes. He never did see much of that in Egypt, and here he had it at his fingertips.

-

His eyes were stained red forever, stained by blood shed so long ago-

The tear will not fall, the thief king murmured to himself. It will not fall.

-

The moon shined on the silvery sand dunes-

Desert nights are cold.

-

He raged, he tore their flesh; he drank their blood and bared his teeth.

_Demon!_ They cried, and he woke up from the dream.

-

It's hard for him to remember this body is not his own.

This body has never felt the cold metal of shackles, never touched the hot sands of Egypt, has never taken a dip in the Nile.

This body is no longer pure, it has taken life and felt the warmth of blood.

He wonders when he'll stop babying his yadounshi and let him experience death first-hand, not hiding him behind brown eyes and closed doors, and wonders if he ever will.

-

(He wonders, quite often, why _his_ yadounshi didn't wear leather like the stupid Pharaoh's aibou. It wasn't fair, all that pale, flawless skin and he was stuck wearing sweaters and polos.)

-

He tried not to think too much. Thinking led to unpleasant things, and it wouldn't do to make a mistake due to impatience.

-

(After the massacre of his tribe, he was utterly alone. He was the only one left- and it was so, so lonely. And when he thought he couldn't take it any more, he endured for thousands more years. The sun was lonely, the dark was lonely. It was lonely.)

And the worst part was he was the only one who still carried the memory.

-

//I hate you-

I hate this beautiful boy that inherited my hair but nothing else of me.

(hate and love him.

I wonder if there was once a time when I was as innocent as he was…?)

His mind is pure to a fault, but he knows the darkness, and manages to turn it grey.

(It's always grey with this boy. White, but grey.)

And the things that should be so complicated, they are so easy-//

-

He wishes he knew what the boy thought of him. And then he remembers, he live in his mind, why _doesn't _he know?

-

The world is irritating.

_And the boy, he says he wants to help-_

-

_//you are mine. _

_mind, body, and soul, dear landlord.//_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bakura has three different nightmares that make him wake up in the middle of the night sweating.

The first is the memory of the village, and he re-watches as the soldiers slice through his friends and his family in a torrent of blood.

The second is of the end of the world. Ryou is there, dressed in red silk. On his back are a pair of wings, and as he fingers them they are all down and angel feathers.

Ryou smiles at him, and they kiss.

Ryou embraces him, and stabs him in the back, smiling.

The world ends in that moment, and red streaks across his vision. He sees people now, their mouths open in what he knows must be screams as they are struck down by unseen foes. But the world is ending in mute, and he hears nothing.

Ryou is embracing him still, and he recognizes the smile now. It is madness, pure and simple madness and there is nothing more.

(He fears this, this betrayal, and keeps Ryou in his soul room where the sins of the world cannot reach him.

For Ryou is better off as a child of grey, not as a child of red.)

A single feather floats to the ground, and he crushes it between his fingers.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The tear never did fall.

* * *

**by** T.I.B.E.-sway- **completed** 3.8.2007

* * *

0.o I wrote that, huh? Sorry for the weirdness. And the repetitiveness. This is what happens when I listen to creepy French techno music...! (Emilie Simon is SO COOL. SOOOOO COOL.) I can't seem to write anything but Bakura fics lately. Jeeeeez. So I'm trying to tire myself out on it so I can work on my multiparter...! (I have people threatening me with mops over there! I need to update! Or they'll hit me...! XD)

If this was confusing to you, please let me know. I switched styles a lot, so... was it confusing?

Oh yeah, and special thanks to Bourei no Hikari...! For being so nice. And giving me a nice and fluffy ego boost. And leaving such wonderful reviews. Yay!

COMMENT! CRITICIZE! COMPLIMENT!


End file.
